Talon Au: Jesse McCree x Fem Reader x Peacekeeper (NSFW)
by KitKat2000
Summary: It's in the title, kitten. All you need to know. Gunplay, smut yada yada


The soft babble of talking from the leisure room faded into a distant hum as Jesse made his way down the hallway, to his room, his breathing shallow. Lust pricked at his skin, made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and made the unbearable ache in his cock grow hotter and heavier as he walked. He ran his tongue over the underside of his teeth, imagining how it would feel to sink them into your soft skin and mark you with those colorful purple-blue bruises.

McCree got the the room, opening the door and slamming it abruptly. You had started when the door roughly slapped back onto the doorframe, the hinges softly protesting at the rough handling. The book you had been reading slid slowly from your hands, landing on the covers with a soft thump.

"Je-" You began, until you saw the dark look in Jesse's smouldering eyes, burning with primal desire to fuck.

You mentally prepared yourself for the harsh fucking you'll be recieving, expecting for the man to roughly pin you down and begin to hungrily kiss you, for the primal pleasure of sex. However, you didn't expect for Jesse to stride over to you, pulling his belt off and digging around in the dresser drawer. He pulled out a thick scarf with a grin.

"Sit in the middle of the bed, sweetheart. On your knees with your legs spread, the way I like it." He purred, pupils blown wide with excitment.

You obediently clambered to the middle of the soft bed, slightly pulling your legs apart as you rested on your knees, slightly wary of what your Huckleberry had planned.

"Close your eyes, darlin'." McCree was almost panting in excitment as you closed your eyes obediently, slowly feeling arousal stirring up in the pit of your stomach. He wasn't usually like this, so it excited you on what he had planned.

You felt the soft texture of the scarf wrap around your heaed, smothering your eyes as to make sure you wouldn't be able to peek. Jesse roughly grabbed your wrists and tightened his belt around them, expertly tying them together, so you were restricted from your sense of touch. Your ears could make out the rustle of his clothing dropping to the floor, all of his extra accessories being removed.

"Open those pretty lips."

You did so, expecting the feel of the velvet textured tip of his cock head but instead was met with the fabric of his underwear.

"Hold these. Don't mind the pre-cum, sweets, my mind was pre-occupied on dirty thoughts at the meeting." Jesse gave a throaty chuckle.

You whined softly, tongue sliding over the fabric, dampening it and tasting the saltyness of the mentioned stains. You nearly bit down on your tongue when Jesse gripped your knees and roughly yanked your legs further apart, softly tutting about them not being open wide enough. He pulled your trousers down to your knees, the fabric seductively dragging along your heated thighs. The cool air caressed your sweaty legs, the room's heat finally registering with you. McCree messily pushed your shirt up, reaching behind you and roughly unclasping your bra. With calloused hands, he pushed the undergarment up to join the shirt, exposing your breasts, accompanied with appreciative hum.

The cowboy carelessly pushed your moistened underwear to the side, momentarily palming your cunt to collect your dripping arousal. You whined softly as his thumb flicked your clit a few times, hips lightly bucking. You gave another whine, louder, as Jesse took his hand away. There was a moment of silence, only broken by your muffled mumbles and the soft sound of McCree fumbling with something.

You nearly jumped out of your skin with a very audible yelp as you felt ice-cold metal bump against your clit. You wriggled but was calmed by Jesse slowly massaging your thigh, humming softly.

You managed not to start when you felt the barrel of Jesse's Peacekeeper gently nuzzle against your cunt, lightly, if what clumsily, drawing circles around your drenched opening. Experimentally, Jesse nudged the tip of his gun into you, your wall immediately clenching around the cool metal. You moaned against the gag, music to Jesse's ears. He would have pulled it straight back out if you hadn't liked it and so he was relieved and even more excited of the prospect of you liking this new sexual adventure.

You slowly bucked your hips, trying to push down onto the weapon, pleasure racing up your thighs and creating a familiar knot in the pit of your stomach. Jesse chuckled hungrily at your enthusiam and achingly slowly pushed his gun further into you, until you were filled up. You tried to grind against it, saliva lightly dripping from your lips as all comprehensible thoughts left and were replaced with an aching desire. The only legible thing you could think was a hope that your Cowboy had removed all the bullets.

"Well, don't you look fuckin' beautiful." Jesse licked his lips, palming his crotch as he took you in.

Hair dishevelled, your skin flushed and sweaty, his weapon, the Peacekeeper pushed into your hungry cunt, the way your hips bucked repeatedly to gain some sort of friction. He laughed huskily, regaining a firm grip on the handle of his gun and beginning to pump the dangerous piece of metal. You moaned breathlessly, arching your back, sweat running like prickly diamonds down your heated skin.

"God… Look at you, my darlin', fucking yourself on my gun~" Jesse panted, not deciding on whether he should look at the blissful and horny expression on your face or the way your arousal seeped over the metal of his weapon while you bucked down on it repeatedly as he kept pumping.

You whined brokenly, the gun slamming into all your sweet spots, making you shudder and shiver, your jaw aching from the uncomfortable cloth wedged inbetween your teeth. All of a sudden, the heated metal nudged just the right spot and the knot in the pit of your stomach snapped as you came messily.

Your cum coated the Peacekeeper as your heard Jesse groan lustfully, getting off to the sight. He slowly pulled the weapon out of you, your arousal spilling down your thighs, and onto the bed covers. You felt the heavy garment that was the now-sweaty scarf get pulled off. You blinked blearily as your eyes foudn Jesse, only to have your lust heightened by the sight of him slowly lapping your cum off his gun.

You tried to give him a weak glare but the post-pleasure coursing through your veins made you give up on any attempt of being annoyed when Jesse had just given you an amazing orgasm.

"Ready for the show-stopper, sweetheart?" McCree hummed, pulling out his leaking cock from his trousers.

You sighed contentedly as you slid down on his erection, knowing that this was going to be an eventful, long session.


End file.
